Candace-Wendy Friendship
The friendship between Candace Jones and Wendy McGee formed prior to the third season and both of their introductions and are one of the most iconic and long-lasting friendships on the series. They are known as Candy (Can'dace/Wen'dy). History Overview Candace and Wendy came into high school already best friends from middle school. There, Candace was Queen Bee and Wendy was her loyal follower, and at first, this carried into high school. Soon, Wendy started receiving more attention from people for her personality, making Candace grow jealous and vengeful towards her. Wendy then realized she didn't need Candace and her negative attitude and after getting revenge for the years of torment Candace put her through, ends their friendship. They eventually make up and after both mature, manage to sustain a true friendship, with both helping the other and neither being a follower of the other. Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, they are doing their makeup and getting ready for cheerleading auditions Wendy starts to feel insecure about making the team and asks Candace if she will make it. Candace tells her that she's not super pretty or anything, so she has to work hard for it to have a shot. Wendy then tries to put on Candace's lipstick and Candace tells her it will wash her out because she is so pale and tells her to stick with lipgloss. Wendy then calls her pretty when Candace starts complimenting herself. Wendy ends up embarrassing Candace when she walks in and Carly, the cheer captain, tells her that she's perfect for the team and not even noticing Candace. When Adrianna asks Candace about who Wendy was, Candace tells her that she used to be her friend, showing that she was extremely jealous of her for once. Candace further sees the girls showing a lot of attention to Wendy and to sabotage her, Candace goes over to Wendy's bag and is about to put laxatives in her water when Adrianna sees and walks over, asking Candace what she's doing. Candace tells her to mind her own business and gets nasty with her, so Adrianna almost fights her, but Carly breaks it up and calls Candace out on trying to sabotage Wendy. To punish her, she makes Candace audition on the spot, which Candace does terrifically. She sees Wendy with Siobhan later and talks to her privately, surprised she's not auditioning and apologizes for what she did. Wendy is upset and tells Candace that she's sick of being treated badly constantly, Candace says she can't help it and says that she has her back, inviting her to go get smoothies together. This manipulation wins Wendy back and they head out together after hugging. At the Hub, they run into Micah and Candace introduces him to Wendy. She then gets an email from Carly saying the names of who made the squad, seeing her name and becoming very excited. Wendy hugs her and Micah kisses her on the cheek and then leaves. Wendy mentions how cute he is and implies that she wants to flirt with him. Candace is surprised and looks extremely jealous, but bites her tongue. In Wake Me Up, Candace wants to be partners with Wendy for their classes' project because Wendy always gets them the A, which yet again shows Wendy she is just using her. When Wendy introduces Candace to Zak, her cute partner, Candace asks him if he ever plucks his eyebrows, not caring about him and going back to talk to Adrianna. Se notices Wendy was blushing when Zak left, however, and calls her out on it, knowing something is up with her. Wendy asks her about Zak later on and Wendy says that he's a freak because he hangs out with the freaks and tells Wendy not to freak out when she sees him because she doesn't even know him, suggesting he could be a serial killer. The next day, she is with Adrianna and they find Wendy crying in the bathroom, so Candace immediately thinks it has to do with Zak. When she hears that Wendy tried to kiss him, she is shocked and tells Wendy she has no idea how any of that works. When Wendy sets up a date with him, she makes comments about how gross she thinks he is and Adrianna tells her to shush, so Candace rolls her eyes as Wendy and Adrianna freak out. Later, she is in Wendy's room who is trying to find something to wear and she continues to make comments putting Zak down. She decides she doesn't want Wendy to go out with Zak and starts manipulating her again not to go on the date by telling her Zak is so unpopular, that she'd be the laughing stalk of the school if she were to date him. She tells Wendy that she has a big decision to make before leaving. In You Know I'm No Good, Candace comments that she was right about Zak being a creep when she hears he's writing about Wendy. She is pushed away along with Micah by Adrianna when Zak walks over to talk to Wendy. In Black Sheep, Wendy comes and links arms with Candace in the hallway, who blows her off after she brings up Zak, too obsessed with her own romantic life. Candace brings Wendy to go talk to Micah later and they make their relationship official and make out in front of her, then ditching her to go on a date. In Stubborn Love, they are at play auditons and Candace tells Wendy she never would have gotten a part anyway if she auditioned. In Clarity, Wendy and Zak rush over to Candace and their other friends at lunch and are excited that Wendy got a callback for the play as well. When she says that it's for Karen Nash, Candace's role, everyone is silent and Candace comments that she'd never get the role. Adrianna hits Candace and assures Wendy that she could, but Siobhan interjects and reveals that Candace will get the role because Candace gets whatever she wants, which surprises Wendy. Wendy says may the best girl win and walks away and Candace says that she intends to and looks confident. She comes to cheer practice late and tells Carly that she has an audition in ten minutes. Adrianna suggests Candace give the role to Wendy since Candace already took cheer away from her too, but Candace finds it ridiculous and says she won't give up another popularity booster. Adrianna says that they're all going to be rooting for Wendy to get it and Candace gives her a dirty look as she walks away. While practicing her lines with Micah, Zak comes and tells Candace to give Wendy the role, and Candace loses it. She tells him that Wendy is going to have to fight for something for once since everything she has is because of Candace. Zak retorts with an insult and Micah threatens to beat him up, so Candace tries to stop him, but Wendy comes and ends things. Candace tells Micah that Wendy has no chance of winning when she thinks Wendy is out of earshot, but Wendy hears and tells Candace that she's going to win this and says she's being a bad friend before walking off. Candace and Micah then laugh at her once she's gone. After getting the part, Candace is leaving the school afterwards, she sees Wendy crying outside the school and approaches her, rudely asking why she's crying over a role. Wendy goes off on her saying that Candace only wants the role for the popularity and that she deserves it more. Wendy then tells Candace that she's done with her and has real friends now that appreciate her. Candace tries to act like she doesn't care, but looks upset once Wendy leaves. In Uprising, Candace comes into class and doesn't have anyone to talk to since Wendy has taken her friends. She talks to Siobhan and tells her that Wendy talks crap on her all the time. She says that Wendy comments that no guy would ever want to be with Siobhan and Siobhan is shocked. Candace tells her that she's lucky she has a friend like Siobhan that will tell her when people talk behind her back. Thinking she turned Siobhan against Wendy, she looks pleased with herself. Unbeknownst to Candace, Wendy and Zak have been planning revenge on her for her scheming and bitchiness all week. At the pep assembly, Candace is performing with the cheer team and when she is raised into the air and the center of attention, a video of her threesome with Micah and Sophie is played on the big screen behind her, which was taken by Micah and unknown by Candace. She is shocked and screams, once getting down, she runs out of the assembly hall in embarrassment as the whole school laughs at her. Micah finds her afterwards and asks who did it. Candace thinks it was Adrianna and tells him how embarrassed she is now that she was just outed. Micah tells her it's her fault for cheating in the first place, but Candace points out that it was Micah's idea in the first place. He dumps her for ruining his reputation and she pushes him back into a table, knocking him to the ground. She emphasizes that she is ruined, not him. She walks off and starts crying hysterically, finding Adrianna and about to go off on her. Wendy intervenes and says it was her who did the sabotage because she wanted Candace to know what it feels like to be shamed for once. Candace tells Wendy she's done with her and that Wendy got her wish, running off in tears. In Same Love, Candace leads the LGBT inclusion rally and ends up winning back all of her friends after apologizing for her nasty behavior. She then talks to Wendy who apologizes for starting everything and playing the video. Candace says that she deserved it and would have done the same thing. Wendy tells her that she's not ready to be friends with her again, but calls for a truce, which Candace agrees to. Candace then tells Wendy to be careful with high school since people aren't as nice as she is and Wendy smiles and thanks her. In Misery Business (2), Zak goes to Candace's house and asks for her to talk to Wendy because she found out something she wasn't supposed to, but he doesn't want to lose her. Candace is intrigued and agrees to do so if he explains what happened and invites him in. She calls Wendy to meet her at the Hub later that day and she is confused to hear from Candace, buts sits with her. She tells Wendy to give Zak another chance because he loves her. Wendy asks why Candace is helping her and Candace says that she owes her a thousand favors and starts to leave, but tells Wendy to follow her heart and no one else. She passes Zak on the way out and winks at him as they pass, signifying that she got to Wendy. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * They have one of the longest running friendships in the show's history, being friends since at least middle school. * They were both interested in cheerleading their freshman year, although only Candace made the team. * Candace never liked Wendy's first boyfriend, Zak. On the contrary, Wendy is very close friends with Candace's first boyfriend, Micah. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7